El Jinchūriki asesino cap 2: La semana en la casa de Tazuna
by Sarugafe
Summary: Notas de autor: hola queridos lectores , quiero anunciarles que este es mi primer fic , solo diganme que les parece , hare todo lo posible para su mayor satisfaccion , no he visto todo el relleno de Naruto y Assasin s Creed , obiamente no dire las parejas eso seria demasiado idiota hasta para uno , dejen sus reviews


**Notas de autor: hola queridos lectores , quiero anunciarles que este es mi primer fic , solo diganme que les parece , hare todo lo posible para su mayor satisfaccion , no he visto todo el relleno de Naruto y Assasin´s Creed , obiamente no dire las parejas eso seria demasiado idiota hasta para uno , dejen sus reviews , les dire que la pareja no sera Sakura ( tan solo me asquea escribir su nombre ) , Posiblemente Harem**  
**Titulo:El Jinchūriki asesino**  
**Autor:Sarugafe**  
**Fandom:Crossover Naruto y Assasin´s Creed**  
**Disclaimer:Ni Naruto ni Assasin´s Creed me pertenecen , cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**  
**Summary:Naruto huye de una turba de aldeanos , termina sin saberlo en el bosque de la muerte y tiene una pequeña charla con Kurama , al despertar se da cuenta de que hay alguien en una batalla , Naruto ve a este como un heroe y le pide que lo entrene , desde ese dia nadia a sabido nada de el por 7 años...Hasta ahora**  
**Capitulo 2:La semana en la casa de Tazuna**  
**1er dia:**  
**El camino no habia sido nada fuera del otro mundo , fueron conociendose poco a poco , la conversacion se hablaba bastante fluida , como si fueran amigos de toda la vida , pero lo bueno no dura para siempre , tuvo que abrir la bocota el gran emo sasgay interrumpiendo tan interesante conversacion**  
**Sasuke:-Dobe dame esa espada , soy mas digno que tu , debe ser mia porque soy un Uchiha-dijo con un deje de orgullo y creerse ser superior , pero creerse no basta y Naruto odia a los tipos que son como el idiota arrogante**  
**Naruto:-Solamente le daria la espada a quien fuera digno de usarla , y si tuviera que elegir yo , nunca se la daria a un idiota , arrogante y mimado niñito de la supuesta elite de Konoha-dijo amenazadoramente hacia aquel maldito estupido , si no fuera el ultimo de su clan y porque su codigo lo prohibe , su cabeza rodaria y la causante seria su espada , pero ya el Uchiha estaba realmente molesto , segun el ¿Quien seria mas digno que el ultimo de los Uchiha?**  
**Sasuke solo se limito a saltar para quitarle el arma al sujeto y reclamarla , soltand un grito de furia cayo sobre el encapuchado , en el intento de agarrar la espada acerco su mano , grave error , la victima de la estupida accion , agarro fuertemente su mano y lo lanzo hacia el suelo , no dejaria que un estupido le robara su espada , Sasuke cayo boca abajo , mientras Naruto se levantaba y se sacudia el polvo , el abatido ladron volvio a intentar robar su espada cosa que no se dio cuenta , segun el , el encapuchado sabia perfectamente que dejaria que tomara la espada , quizas asi aprenderia la leccion , el Uchiha habia agarrado completamente la espada , cosa que hizo aparecer dos sonrrisas , la de Sasuke por satisfaccion al tener la espada , y la de Naruto...Bueno eso es lo que viene ahora**  
**Sasuke:-Sera mejor que la tenga asi y que no te lastimes , merezco esta espada porque soy un Uchi...-no pudo terminar por un descarga de 5.000 volteos que uso la espada en autodefensa , a lo cual Naruto se hecho a reir**  
**Naruto:-Jajajajajaja solo yo puedo usar la espada , ademas , tiene un reconocedor de chackra , si detecta un chackra que no es el mio pues...Le pasara lo mismo que a ti jajajaja-rio con orgullo hacia su espada , mas de un idiota que habia intentado robarsela termina de la misma manera , en los idiotas , tambien entraban Sasuke**  
**Kakashi:-Ya Sasuke , deja de pelear , hay que seguir , necesitaremos reunir fuerzas , si estoy en lo correcto , Zabuza esta vivo , tendremos una semana como mucho antes de que se recupere-estas palabras hicieron que Sasuke y Sakura se petrificaran ¿Acaso aquel tipo estaba vivo? , no , era sencillamente imposible , seria un completo suicidio volver a luchar contra el , nisiquiera los habia tocado y casi se autodegollan por el instinto asesino**  
**Naruto:-Estoy de acuerdo , los senbon solo son bastante daniños si se los usa con veneno , y ese ANBU dudo que lo pusiera-puso cara de duda por unos minutos , y luego , se cara se torno sin emociones y la mirada era aterradoramente fria y dura , se dirigio con enojo fingido hacia Tazuna-¡¿Tu tienes algo que ver en esto , no?!-casi gritandole lo agarro del gorde de la camisa , Naruto era realmente amenazador cuando se lo proponia**  
**Tazuna:-¡Bien , te lo contare todo pero por favor , no me mates!-imploro asustado a la amenaza , como le serviria ahora su maxima tecnica , dar lastima-veras , todo comenzo un dia cuando llego Gato , ellos y sus mercenarios tomaron el control de todo , el esposo de mi hija Tsunami , murio a manos del cretino , ahor Nami No Kuni esta sumergida en la desolacion , entiendo si prefieren abandonar la mision y dejen que muera , que el Pais de las Olas siga bajo el mando de Gato y que mi hija y mi nieta odie a Konoha por el resto de sus vidas , pero ya no les hare perder tiempo , vayanse ya y dejen que muera-sollozo falsamente , sabia cual seria el resultado de esto , pero no se esperaba la oracion del rubio encapuchado**  
**Naruto:-Estas fingiendo...-dijo friamente arruinando por completo el plan del viejo borracho , pero tampoco se esperaba lo siguiente-...Pero te ayudare , aunque fingas la lastima , se que es verdad lo que dices , por lo tanto te ayudare-esto dejo mas que sorprendido a Tazuna ¿Le ayudaria aunque hubiera mentido? y de ser el caso de que se enfrentara a Gato ¿Realmente estaria tan loco como para hacer eso?**  
**Tazuna:-Puedo ver que eres demasiado gentil , aunque te mintiera , sigues dispuesto a ayudarme , te lo agradezco-lanzo una verdadera sonrrisa de felicidad a Naruto-si no tienen donde quedarse , pueden venir a mi residencia , es lo menos que puedo hacer-finalizo con un movimiento de que lo siguieran**  
**Sai:-Kakashi-Sensei , ¿Usted esta en desacuerdo en ayudar a Tazuna-san , no es asi?-Kakashi se detuvo en seco-aunque use una mascara , puedo ver en su mirada el disguto , pero se que es lo que planea hacer en esta mision-añadio Sai , a Kakashi le salio el tiro por la culata , si Sai se supiera lo que va a suceder , de seguro lo acusaria con el hokage , y eso , no seria nada bueno. Se acerco al oido del ciclope y le susurro-...Usted quiere despertar el Sharingan en Sasuke-san , ¿No es asi?-ahora si que estaba aruinado , ¿Arruinado? , estaba frito , si Sai le decia al 3ro que arriesgo a tres alumnos solo por el despertar del doujutsu del clan Uchiha , pasaria un buen rato con Anko e Ibiki , la sola idea le calaba hasta los huesos del miedo-...Pero no se preocupe , no le dire a nadie...-se alejo de Kakashi para reunirse con sus compañeros , y socializar un poco con el nuevo "miembro" , si asi se le puede decir , de la mision**  
**Luego de un par de horas (basadas en Kakashi leyendo el Icha Icha , Tazuna bajandose 13 cervezas , Sakura pidiendole cita a Sasuke , Sasuke diciendo "Hmp" a cada peticion , y Naruto y Sai hablando) , llegaron a la casa de Tazuna , a decir verdad , era muy acogedora , varias ventanas , dos pisos , tachado naranja , un lindo lugar , nada fuera de otro mundo**  
**Tazuna:-Espero les resulte comodo , no es mucho , pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles-abriendo la puerta mostro un lugar muy bonito , sillones en la sala , 2 escaleras que se dirigian al segundo piso , varias pinturas en las paredes , unos muebles algo deteriorados , un gran cocina y muchas mas cosas-bien entren no les quitare mas tiempo-al entrar una niña de unos 8 años , con pelo negro al igual que sus ojos corria a Tazuna con los brazos en alto**  
**¿?:-¡Abuelo!-corria con mucha felicidad hacia Tazuna-pense que te habia pasado algo...-al separarse de su abuelo , vio con cara extrañada a los visitantes de su hogar-abuelo...¿Quienes son ellos?...-se oculto detras de su abuelo , con miedo , posiblemente los hombres Gato los hubieran encontrado y...Hasta ahi llegaria su vida**  
**Tazuna:-Tranquila Kakuyo , ellos son el equipo de Konoha , vinieron a escoltarme hasta aqui , y el es...¿Como decias que te llamabas?-**  
**Naruto:-No , puedo decirte mi nombre , pero puedes llamarme Desmond-se arrodillo con una sonrrisa hacia la pequeña para verla directamente a los ojos , a lo cual la niña se aferra mas a su abuelo-no tienes que tener miedo de mi , no te hare daño , lo prometo-con la confianza en su voz , Kakuyo , salio de su "escondite" para saludar a su amigo**  
**Kakuyo:-¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? , no tengo muchos y tu serias uno de los pocos-la niña le ofrecio la propuesta al encapuchado , el cual se levanto y , y acaricio el pelo de la niña riendo en señal afirmativa-por supuesto que sere tu amigo Kakuyo-chan-el apodo de chan la sonrrojo bastante , nadie le llamaba asi desde hacia años**  
**Tazuna:-Kakuyo , ¿Donde esta tu madre? , ¡Tsunami , baja , tenemos visitas!-luego del grito se escucho uno puerta cerrandose , y una persona bajaba por la escalera , era una mujer de estatura media, tiene el cabello azul oscuro, que le llega hasta la espalda, sus ojos son de color negro, tiene la nariz y la boca pequeña, usa una camiseta principalmente rosada, excepto en los bordes del cuello y de las mangas que son color rojo y usa un pantalón azul**  
**Tsunami:-¡Ya voy! espera a que aahhhh!...-la chica de pelo azul tropezo con uno de los escalones , esperaba un duro golpe contra el suelo , el cual nunca llego , en cambio , unos brazos la sujetaron y evitaron su caida ,**  
**Naruto:-¿Estas bien?-fue lo unico que le dijo antes de posicionarla en el piso **  
**Tsunami:-Gra...gracias por evitar que caiga...-su verguenza por el sonrrojo era mas que notable , se fue corriendo a la cocina , dejando al encapuchado blanco en las escaleras solo**  
**Naruto:-(Susurrando)...ah...mujeres...-bajo de las escaleras para sentarse en el sillon de la sala , todos se quedaron asombrados por la velocidad de "Desmond"**  
**Kakashi:-¿Que...Como...Cuando?-estaba mas que confundido , en un momento estaba aqui , y en otro alla , la pregunta ¿Cuando se movio?-Si se pudiera saber , ¿Cuando te moviste? , ¡En un momento estabas aqui , y en un segundo , estabas alli!-**  
**Naruto:-Años de practica y control , Kakashi , recuerdalo , quizas debas enseñarselo a tus discipulos , pero , me pregunto si estarian dispuestos a aceptar el "entrenamiento" , jajajajaja-la forma como dijo su supuesto "entrenamiento le calo los huesos del miedo , si seguian sus pasos , posiblemente , terminarian en el hospital-y bien Kakashi , vayan a entrenar , yo me quedare a rfecolectar informacion por el lugar-**  
**Sasuke:¿Quien te nombro como jefe de la mision?¡Acaso crees que nos puedes controlar a todos a tu antojo?-grito un encabronado Sasuke-no somos tus perros que puedas controlar-finalizo con su levantamiento de orgullo**  
**Naruto:-Si digo que entrenen , sera mejor que me hagan caso , si no lo recuerdas deja que te haga memoria , Zabuza esta vivo , y dudo que Tazuna termine el puente a tiempo , asi que sera mejor que te fortalezcas mas , un exceso de confianza en una pelea puede ser fatal , como sucedio con Zabuza-palabras mas que necesarias para hacer entender al mocoso mimado que moviera su trasero y se pusiera a entrenar , mientras el se dirigia a recolectar informacion , salio por la puerta , como odiaba a Sasuke , no era para nada como Itachi , el era mas educado y tranquilo , y no presumia de su lineaje familiar , como lo conocio no recordaba muy bien , pero que va , ya lo recordaria , mientras revisaba la ciudad llego a un resumen , el lugar era: un agujero de ratas , la mayoria de la ciudad estaba en crisis economica , pandillas , ladrones , casi todas las mujeres que se veian en la calle trabajaban para prostibulos , gente pobre mendiga entre las calles con arapos como ropa niños revisando basura , un lugar realmente triste y desolador , realmente Gato moriria , y el se encargaria personalmente de que estuviera 3 metros bajo tierra , el maldito tenia todo el lugar bajo su control , ya volviendo a casa de Tazuna , le entro sueño , ahbia recorrido toda la ciudad , y eso cansa , entrando al bosque se acosto en un arbol , la casa estaria 40 metros de ahi , y de seguro posiblemente se desmayara presa del cansancio**  
**paso la noche , era una mañana con algo de niebla , no mucha , una persona se encontraba con una canasta relecolectando yerbas medicinales , a lo que ve a Naruto dormido en el arbol , sin duda fue a despertarlo**  
**¿?:-¿Joven? , despierte por fevor tendra un resfriado si se queda mucho aqui-Naruto de mala gana se desperto para encontrarse con una chica , joven , pelo negro , un moño en su cabeza y ropa informal de pelea-despierte por favor y vaya a su hogar no es recomendable pescar un resfriado en esta epoca del año-finalizo**  
**Naruto:-Gracias señorita , debia despertarme dentro de poco , pero como estaba tan agusto , me seria dificl levantarme , pero viendo una cara tan hermosa como la suya no seria ninguna molestia-la chica se sonrrojo por el cumplido , nadie le decia cumplidos , todos en las filas de Gato eran unos desquiciados que solo buscaban mujeres de compania nocturna-si yo no deberia estar aqui , ¿Cual es tu motivo para estar en este lugar?-**  
**¿?:-Busco medicina para una persona especial , espero que mi ayuda le sirva-un pequeño recuerdo de cuando se encontro con Zabuza paso por su mente , como añoraba esos tiempos-pero , ¿Podria decirme su nombre?-**  
**Naruto:-Por supuesto , pero , mi nombre es informacion clasificada , pero puede llamarme Desmond , si asi gusta , y usted , ¿Podria decirme el suyo?-**  
**¿?:-Claro que si , mi nombre es Haku-dijo con una sonrrisa , no confiaba en los extraños , pero este chico le caia de mil maravillas**  
**Naruto:-Bien Haku-chan , permiteme ayudarte en tu recoleccion de medicina-asi paso la hora buscando yerbas medicinales , en ese poco tiempo , llegaron a conocerse mucho , notaron que tenian muchas similitudes , ambos sufrieron y vivieron en las calles sin nadie que los acompañara , hasta encontrar a su perona especial-bien creo que esas seran suficientes yerbas como para que una persona adulta se recupere por completo-**  
**Haku:-Gracias por ayudarme Desmond-san , pero quiero decirte algo , soy hombre-y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia otra direccion , a lo cual Naruto se echa a reir y Haku se detiene por su curiosidad-¿Que es tan gracioso?-**  
**Naruto:-Ja , es solo que no creo que seas hombre , por la forma en que caminas engañarias a cualquiera , pero la forma como mueves tus caderas al caminar , es muy notorio , al menos para mi-Haku se sorprendio a que alguien se diera cuenta que ella era mujer , casi nadie se daria cuenta y con una sonrrisa , retorno su camino , no sin antes escuchar el grito de Naruto-¡Y espero que Zabuza se recupere pronto!-a Haku se le congelo la sangre , ahora mismo se preguntaba porque no lo mato antes , maldecia su compasion , dejando de conversar con la acompañante de Zabuza , nuestro protagonista se dirigio a la "base" , paso el rato hasta llegar al patio trasero , donde se encontraban Kakashi y sus alumnos-hola Kakashi , veo que estas entrenando a los genin-salio del ultimo arbol que ocultaba su presencia-debo admitirlo , el mas interesante de tus alumnos es Sai , el chico realmente tiene talento , pero no lo aprovecha al 100% , deberias entrenarlo mas a el , pero no , tu solo prefieres entrenar al Uchiha , si lo sigues entrenando , se nublara por el poder y tu alumna Sakura , creo que deberia volver a la academia , aun no esta lista para un mundo tan peligroso-los consejos de Naruto enfurecian a Kakashi , nadie le tenia que decir que hacer , y menos un niño**  
**Kakashi:-Escucha Desmond , no necesito que me digas que hacer , son mis alumnos y yo decido que hacer con ellos , ahora mejor ve a ayudar a Tazuna , me dijo que necesitaba algo de ayuda , pero ellos estan entrenando y por favor , cuida de que no le pase nada a Tazuna-Naruto accedio a acudir a Tazuna , un solo hombre no podria terminar el puente a tiempo , luego de ir saltando de arbol en arbol , llego a Tazuna que estaba hablando con un sujeto y se detuvo para escuchar la conversacion**  
**Tazuna:-¿Que? , ¿Como que ya no terminaras el puente?-Tazuna se sentia abandonado , otro hombre que abandonaba la construccion del puente , eso si que estaba jodido**  
**¿?:-Como lo ves , no puedo seguir , tengo una familia que alimentar , si Gato viene y descubre el puente estoy muerto , sus soldados me matarian a mi , y a ti si sigues esto , por favor detente antes de que te maten , no quiero que mueras como el resto de la gente-**  
**Tazuna:-¡Entonces que esperas , vete cobarde , yo terminare el puente solo , no necesito tu ayuda!-el sujeto tiro su casco y salio corriendo , Tazuna se dejo caer al suelo sentado , esto era realmente dificil , a lo que al rato alguien le pone una mano en su hombro , era Desmond**  
**Naruto:-Tranquilo Tazuna , vengo a ayudarte-le dio su mano para que se leventase , la cual acepto gustoso con una sonrrisa**  
**Tazuna:-¿Y como piensas ayudarme? , solo eres una persona comun , no creo que puedas hacer clones jajaja- a lo que Naruto hizo una sonrrisa separandose de Tazuna**  
**Naruto:-Puede que no sepa hacer clones , pero dejame ayudarte , te aseguro que sere tan eficiente como un equipo entero de 30 personas , tu confia-a lo cual Tazuna asiente , de seguro seria interesante ver como una sola persona hace un trabajo de un equipo de treinta**  
**Paso el tiempo ya era muy de noche , Naruto se encontraba tirado en el suelo por el cansancio al lado de un Tazuna fumando , apoyado en uno de los barrotes del puente**  
**Tazuna:-Vaya , veo que decias la verdad sobre que eras 30 hombres en uno , hicimos la mitad del puente en un solo dia , a este paso terminaremos pronto jejeje-estaba orgulloso de su progreso , tal vez podria contratar al chico para hacer construcciones-bien , vamonos a casa de seguro mi hija y mi nieta me estaran esperando , y creo que tus amigos tambien-**  
**Naruto:-Creo que tienes razon , ya deberiamos ir a casa-**  
**y asi pasaron el resto de los dias , los genin entrenando , bueno si se le puede decir entrenar a que Sakura cada cinco minutos pidiera cita a Sasuke , Sasuke diciendo su tipico "hmp" , y Sai pintando , al menos los tigres de tinta le servirian en la batalla contra Zabuza , y Kakashi sentado en el sillon de la sala con su Icha Icha , hasta que llego el dia , mañana se enfrentarian a Zabuza , y quizas alguien muriera...**  
**y hasta aqui , uf me costo un monton hacer esto , perdonen la tardanza , tuve un tiempo muy complicado , pero ya esta todo bien , nos vemos!**  
**Yho!**


End file.
